SFC Scarlet
by momo7902
Summary: Frost and the FNG Scarlet became quick friends on the battlefield and began to feel inseparable emotions towards each other. But what happens to the two soldiers when Scarlet is taken during an ambush, is there any way of saving her? Frost/OC
1. The FNG

**Author's Note: I'm a bit nervous about what you guys might think of the story. Most OC stories aren't popular unless they're legendary, and I'm scared out of my f***ing mind! I'm getting my information off of Call of Duty Wiki and from the actual game, so if anything seems out of place please PM me. This first chapter starts off immediately in the battle; the mission is "Goalpost" on Act II. I'll try my best to explain things to you and I hope you all R&R and Enjoy~ **

**P.S. About Frost's description, I looked him up on Wikipedia and Google. He's apparently wearing a helmet, a black mask (like Ghost's mask without the design), and ski goggles. If you're curious about it, just go on Google or Call of Duty wiki and you can see him. That's how he'll be visually described in the story (except when he's not on the battlefield).**

**SFC Scarlet**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The FNG<strong>**  
><strong>**Objective: Locate Goalpost****  
><strong>**Date: October 6, 2016 - 13:30:54****  
><strong>**Location: Hamburg, Germany**

"Scarlet!" She could hear her name being called, but it sounded hazy to the soldier. All she could hear through her ringing ears was the sounds of bullets being fired, RPG's being shot, bombs, and the faint sound of her name being called. The soldier looked up at the sky, the afternoon sun covered completely by gray clouds as jets flew above her head.

The whole world seemed to be spinning around her, though the ground wasn't moving, so things seemed even harder to comprehend as the FNG stood in place, her body tense, her grip on the handle of her M16a4 tight. "Scarlet!"

The sergeant looked at her surroundings, casualities leaning on the wall as medics and soldiers tried to cover for them, dead bodies piled on the streets of Hamburg, the smell of smoke filling the air. Finally, to take her out of this nightmare, a huge hand roughly pulled her to the side. Whoever grabbed her, brought the girl into a building as she fell on the cracked, blue flooring. Her arm throbbed now from the force, finally helping her comprehend everything that was going on as she looked at her teammate Derek Westbrook, codename Frost.

Frost, seeing that she still was a little off after that bullet missed her head by an inch, grabbed Scarlet by her arm, again, and pulled her into cover behind one of the fallen desk in the office building he'd pulled her into. He looked over to his left and saw that Grinch and Sandman were following him into the building as well as they took cover behind the wall and the desk as well.

"Are you alright?" Frost asked Scarlet, patting her on the shoulder roughly. Scarlet blinked and immediately she remembered what she needed to do. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Twenty nine minutes have gone by since the Delta Force and U.S. Army Rangers were sent to Hamburg, Germany. Overlord had called/ordered Metal 0-1 to reroute to Hamburg to participate in a principal-level hostage rescue, which was to find and save the Vice President. Thus, Team Metal and the Rangers fought their way through the now ruined town of Hamburg as they searched for Goalpost (the Vice President's code name), many dying along the way.

This was First Class Sergeant Ashlette "Scarlet" Knight's first mission on the Delta Force, and things weren't going as she hoped for them too. If it weren't for Frost being by her side when that Russian soldier shot at her, she might not of been standing... or rather sitting behind a desk with her partner. If Scarlet had been killed by that one bullet, she wouldn't have been the only one to have died by the enemy today.

Scarlet's train of thought was interrupted when Frost shot his M4a1 Grenadier at two of the Russian soldiers standing at the room entrance. Frost looked down at her, his blue eyes hidden behind gray goggles looming over a black mask. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her. "You're zoning out a lot."

She shook her head, looking over the desk as she shot her gun at the last of the tangos up ahead. "I'm fine Frost, stop worrying," she said in a somewhat playful voice.

"Good, because I won't be able to save your ass all day," Frost teased, dashing up ahead as he caught up with Grinch and Sandman who'd already moved into the next room. Scarlet stood up and chased after the sergeant as she took cover behind a wall directly across from him. "Frag' out!" she shouted, pulling the metal latch on one of the many grenades she had as she threw it at the end of the room. After four seconds had gone by, the grenade exploded, a few things like computer monitors and pieces of desk came flying over as it almost hit Grinch in the face.

He ducked immediately, watching as the desk piece smashed into the ground behind him. Grinch turned to look at Scarlet as he scowled. Scarlet gave him a mischievous smile as they stared at each other, the angry chemistry flowing between them. "Watch where you're throwing that!" he shouted.

"Watch where you're standing!" Scarlet shouted back, changing the magazine on her gun as she ran after Frost and Sandman. They climbed out the office window as they took cover behind a bus that had been abandoned on the street. Scarlet took cover beside Sandman who took a glance at her, but then went right back to shooting. "Goalpost should be behind that building," Sandman told Scarlet, pointing over at the building they just came out of, a few men running from around the corner as they hid behind a few cars.

Scarlet watched as Sandman moved up, shooting anyone that got in his way as he took cover behind the next car. Scarlet moved up with him, though every time she tried to use the same cover as him he'd move to a different spot. _It's as if he's trying to avoid me,_ Scarlet thought after he ran from her three times in a row.

"Why are you following him around Scarlet?" She could hear a male voice ask her from behind. Scarlet turned and saw Frost jogging over to where she was as he took cover behind the wall she was hiding behind as well. "I should be asking you the same question," Scarlet commented back.

"Coincidence I suppose, nothing personal if that's what you're thinking," Frost said, leaning against the wall as he reloaded. "That's good, the last thing I want is someone like you following me around in a firefight," Scarlet said, smiling slightly as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Frost. "You wish," he chuckled, leaving Scarlet behind when the streets were reported clear.

"You two are really talkative today," Truck exclaimed, which was his way of hinting that they needed to stop and get on with the program. "Sorry," Scarlet bluntly said, running over to where the others had stopped. There were about five black trucks left on the streets, bullet holes in the glass and blood stains on the ground. Those were the vehicles the Vice President were suppose to be in.

Scarlet was expecting the mission to be called off, but Sandman proved her wrong when he ordered everyone into the demolished building to the left of them. Scarlet didn't want to ask why, from what she's seen on this mission, Sandman knows what he's doing and he knows what's right.

The building they had ran into was run down and no longer able to be used by others. A majority of the desk and computers that were in the building were broken apart and in pieces on the floor, not to mention that the front door (or rather the wall) was torn off the building and laying on the street.

"Hey, there's a lot of blood over here," Truck mentioned, pointing at the stairs as the group saw a blood trail leading them somewhere. "Up the stairs," Sandman said, taking point as him and Frost went up with him. The rest of the team followed as they watched the trail of blood continue up the stairs. The further up they got, the more footsteps and gunshots they could hear. Frost ran past Sandman as he dashed up the last set of stairs, seeing a door at the end of the hall, along with a few men moving around in the room.

"Get to the door!" Sandman ordered as Frost ran for it. The door shut as soon as he got to it, and everyone could hear a gun going off on the other side. When everyone got to the door, the two men planted a C4 on the door as they blew it open. Inside, there was a dead body in one seats, the Vice President in the other, their target surrounded by the enemy.

Frost quickly shot everyone in the room (except for the Vice President of coarse), killing them with a single bullet as they all fell to the ground. Sandman shoved past Frost as he went to check on the poor man laying limply in his seat. Scarlet walked over to Frost as she stood next to him, looking at Sandman and Grinch help the Vice President up.

"Are we done here?" Scarlet turned to look at Frost who was staring down at her as well. "Yeah, the helicopters should be here in a moment," Frost said. The two sergeants walked over rubble as they made their way to the still standing balcony, helicopters flying over to their direction as Sandman helped the Vice President in his unstable condition. Scarlet set her glove covered hands down on the railing, sighing with relief as she turned around and rested her back on the rails.

"I'm so glad we're done," she said, closing her eyes as she lowered her gun slightly, stretching her left hand up as if trying to reach for the sun. "Scarlet."

Scarlet opened her eyes, shrinking back a little as she saw Frost lean on the balcony next to her. The girl looked up at him curiously, wondering what he had to say as she groaned. "What is it this time Frost?" she asked coldly. "You did a good job today," he complimented, giving her a thumbs up as Scarlet stared at it.

In order to keep from blushing, Scarlet bit her lip before answering. "Don't go all soft on me Frost," she said. "Everyone else did more than me today."

Frost punched her shoulder softly, chuckling a little as he crossed his arms. "You're being _way_ to modest," he shrugged.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Scarlet asked, giggling slightly as she turned away from him.

"That depends on what you're being modest about," Frost said, flicking his finger at her helmet as it made a 'clink' noise, her dark brown pony tail swaying slightly behind her. "But like I said before, good job. You did better than I thought you would do," he said, getting closer to her until their arms were literally rubbing against each other.

Sandman took a glance at them, seeing as they were both talking and laughing loudly. He was glad to see that the FNG and Frost were getting along from the looks of it, and he could tell that everyone else noticed their forming friendship too as Grinch, Truck, and a few other soldiers looked their way.

One of the helicopters pulled in next to the balcony as a few of the soldiers began to board it. Frost climbed onto the balcony and hopped onto the helicopter. He then turned around so he could face Scarlet. Frost outstretched his arm towards her as he offered to help her up.

Scarlet grabbed his hand and allowed her teammate to pull her up onto the helicopter, Sandman and Grinch getting on as well as they helped the Vice President on board.

The helicopter flew up in the sky, its blades spinning fast and loudly as the soldiers began to leave Hamburg. Scarlet brought her frail hands up to her helmet as she took it off, disheveled bangs that had been clipped to the side exposed as she placed the helmet on her lap. She took her hair out of its pony tail, brown locks falling and landing a little above her shoulders, complimenting her light caramel skin as the wind blew on her rosy red cheeks.

Scarlet glanced over at Frost who was sitting next to her, looking out the helicopter window. Because of the goggles and the mask, Scarlet couldn't see what face expression he was making, though she had a pretty good guess on what it was as she leaned on him a little. And for a second, Scarlet thought he was leaning back.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was plain I know, but I'm doing the roller coaster idea where it starts off slow, and slowly builds up until it gets to its action points. Then the story will be enjoyable and quite impacting around the middle and end (partly the beginning). The next chapter is kind of settle and it mainly focuses on the characters building their relationships towards each other. So the story is kind of onoff with it's action and romance (but it'll have both I promise). I'm super nervous about the reviews (I'm crying). Please Stay Tune for More~**

**P.S. please read the next chapter... please. (T^T)**


	2. A Shoulder to Lean On

**Author's Note: (TT^TT)**  
><strong>You guys are so nice, I was super worried that I was going to get a bad review. I was going to flip-a-tit man...<strong>  
><strong>Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. The characters are gonna bond! Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Shoulder to Lean On<strong>  
><strong>Objective: NA**  
><strong>Date: October 7, 2016 - 12:00:24<strong>  
><strong>Berlin, Germany<strong>

After Delta Force's battle in Hamburg, the team was sent to a base nearest to them. In two days they were going to be sent into Europe, which needed the most help out of all the countries so far. But since that was two days away, that gave the soldiers time to train, get in shape, and get prepared for their next mission.

Since this was a base, it was quite large and in an almost isolated area away from town. Near the entrance was a long narrow road surrounded by lushes green grass to the left, and a small place for helicopters to land on the right, a bob-wired fence there to separate it from the road. Past that and further inside was the Mess Hall, the Latrines, the gym, a few office buildings for the warrant officers, and space for the soldiers to get around. The barracks were spread out in rows, soldiers coming in and out alone or with groups.

Right now was break time for the soldiers, which meant they had a limited time to just sit and relax until time came for them to begin training. First Class Sergeant Scarlet sat in fetal position on the grass, resting her back against the bob-wired fence as she held a book in her hands, her eyes glued to the no longer white page as she held it tightly in her hands.

The warm sun beamed down on the girl who wore a brown t-shirt and blue shorts (A.K.A. her P.T. uniform which almost everyone was wearing at the moment), her white tennis shoes planted firmly on the ground as she ignored the other men who walked past her, making their way over to the gym as they talked to each other about whatever came to mind.

Scarlet was too distracted by the book as she flipped another page, the smell of food from the Mess Hall hovering in the air as it blew across Scarlet's cheeks and up her nostrils, sending chills down her neck as her stomach growled softly.

Finally, the girl took her eyes off the book as she looked around, her reddish brown eyes skimming the area to make sure no one heard that embarrassing gargle noise come from her insides. No one seemed to be looking at her, so she just got back to her book.

All of a sudden, something cold and wet was pressed to her forehead, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as a chill ran down her spine. Scarlet's back straightened up as she looked up and frowned, seeing Frost who was holding a water bottle up to her face.

Scarlet took her hand from the book as she brushed the water bottle away from her skin. "Thirsty?" Frost asked her.

"No," Scarlet said harshly, as she continued to read her book. Being as Frost didn't have his mask on, you could see a smile curve on his smooth, twenty five year old face, his dark blue eyes sparkling a bit as he looked at the book the girl held close to her.

Frost brought his hand over to Scarlet's book as he pulled it out of her hands, bringing it up to his face as he read the title. "The Lovely Bones," he read loudly so everyone else could hear it. Scarlet stood up as she tried to pry the book from his hands. "Give it back!" she shouted.

Because Frost was at least five inches taller than Scarlet, she was standing on her tip toes as she tried to get her book back. He had no problem keeping her away from him as he held an arm out to keep her away, reading the summary on the back of the book.

"What the hell are you reading, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff," he teased as he finished reading it. "Shut up and give me the damn book already," Scarlet shouted, pulling at his arm as she tried to get the book back. "Damn, calm down. It's just a book-"

Scarlet interrupted him by reaching her hand over his brown buzz cut hair, grabbing the book from his hands as she turned her back to him, her dark brown hair covering her elegant neck. "Yeah it's just a book, but you made me lose my page when it was getting to the good parts," she said, sitting back down as she crossed her legs and opened her book again.

Frost bent down and picked up the water bottle that had fallen into the grass as he took a seat next to her. He took the cap of the water bottle off and drank huge gulps of it loud enough for Scarlet to hear it. The noise was irritating, and she began to tap her leg to keep from moving away. Frost noticed as he smiled softly, putting the cap back on loudly as he glanced over at Scarlet, seeing she was tapping her leg still. He gripped onto the small bottle, making it crush slightly in his palm as the plastic cracked violently.

Finally, Scarlet closed her book as she looked over at Frost, fuming. "Why are you still here?" she asked, her voice shaken a little like she was trying to hold in a shout, maybe even laughter. "Just thought I'd sit down for a little before we had to go and start training," he responded.

"OK... don't you have anyone else to bug?" Scarlet asked, looking back into her book as she tried to read again. "Not really. I can't find Grinch, Truck's busy, and I don't really want to hang out with Sandman. I was just about to go back to the barracks when I saw you sittin' here and I figured I'd say 'Hello'," he explained.

"Well good for you. I'm kind of busy right now so can you please leave me alone?" Frost just ignored her request and staid seated, silence filling the air as the two sat in the soft grass, voices from other men taking up that silence for Frost and Scarlet, slightly taking away this awkward situation between them.

Frost looked up at the faded blue sky, seeing an airplane fly over them as a white cloud of smoke oozed out of it. He sighed, its sight bringing great nostalgic thoughts for the young soldier. He brought his knees closer to his chest, resting his arms on the top of his legs as he laid his back on the bob-wired fence, his black t-shirt scraping against it.

Scarlet closed her book as she set it beside her left leg, looking up at the sky too as she closed her eyes slightly.

"So!" Scarlet's eyelids shot open as she looked over at Frost who was drinking his water bottle. When he finished he cleared his throat, continuing to stare at the sky. "Is it fun?" he asked her.

"Is what fun?"

"Being the FNG! Is it as exciting as you believed it would be?" Scarlet chuckled, lowering her head as she stared down at her lap. "It definitely gets the blood pumping in your veins. But it was nothing I expected it to be; especially after all the things that happened yesterday, I've never been more scared in my entire life. But you know, if you don't think about it, it'll be easier to function during those times of fire. And it _was_ pretty fun," she explained.

"I guess the worst part of it is the fact that I'm so far from the family." Her voice sounded softer when she said that as she hugged her legs and rested her head on her chin, melancholy filling in her throat. She rested her head on her knees like a pillow, turning it away from Frost while closing her eyes.

Frost groaned, standing up as he brushed dirt off his gray shorts. "Yeah, that's always the worst part for everyone here. But hey, if you stay strong and keep hope through all these days, pretty soon you'll be home and things will be better again."

Scarlet stood up as well, picking her book up off the ground as she held it to her small breast, looking down at her feet as she sighed silently. "Hey, if you need a shoulder to lean on or um..." Frost found his words lost, even though he already knew what he wanted to say. He itched the back of his head as he tried to delay the time. "Or um... if you're feeling all down and stuff you can uh-"

She interrupted Frost by elbowing him in his almost rock hard gut, causing him to bend over a little. He pulled his arms around his waist as he cough roughly. "I get it, I get it. Man, you're so corny," she insulted, laughing slightly as she jogged off. "See you later!"

Frost watched as Scarlet ran away, waving softly as she went into her barrack, vanishing behind a metal door. When the sergeant finally gained his cool he found himself standing alone in the grass, looking at the metal door as he grimaced, his gut still throbbing.

Scarlet was the only girl here on base. Frost figured that was the reason why things were so bizarre whenever she was around. He didn't have a crush on her, she's just a friend, but it was still awkward to talk to her. The only reason it's so weird though is simply because she's a girl. Frost has been in the Special Forces for two years, and he's never served near a girl (especially one like her) before.

If she were a male, it would be really easy to talk to her because he can just act the way he does towards the others. But since that's not the case, it was just sort of weird to him. It's the main reason why other boys here don't talk to her, because they don't really know what to say without saying what they would to the other boys which would either offend her or just cause problems for everyone.

Rather than thinking about this amateurish thing, Frost just brushed it off his shoulders, held onto his water bottle and walked away. Whether she was a boy or a girl, Scarlet's still apart of the team and it's up to him and the other members of the team to protect her and each other. It was one of the many duties as a soldier.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short cutesy chapter for Frost and Scarlet. Once again I'm nervous about the reviews, but that's just apart of my dysfunctional personality. The next chapter is another mission so um... yeah. This is a romance story but it's not one of those serious ones where the characters go "I wuv you swo much" because I think that's super cheesy. If you put romance in a story it has to be meaningful and stuff. Please review positively, Stay Tune~<strong>

**P.S. I thought this chapter was really confusing... (T~T)**


	3. Commotion and Bullets

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the nice reviews. As for Frost's appearance, I'm not really sure what he looks like or what race he is (not that it really matters). The appearance I made was just sort of an assumption, and I didn't want to copy anyone else's idea on what he looks like because that would be kind of jacked up. Now let's say five other people copied it, then I might have done it. But since I'm the third person to put Frost into a chapter story (I think), I just sort of made a random appearance. I hope it doesn't affect your guys opinions on anything. **

**So this chapter is another mission in Act II, (Bag and Drag). It, once again, starts off in the middle of the mission. And my plan about the chapters is that the next chapter will have action, the chapter after that will have romance, the chapter after that will have a little more romance, then more action, then the rest is where the climax point happens. I won't provide spoilers but that's all I'll tell you. Either way, Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Commotion and Bullets<strong>**  
><strong>**Objective: Follow the GIGN Leader****  
><strong>**Date: October 9, 2016 - 14:35:20****  
><strong>**Location: Montmartre Hill, Paris, France**

"We gotta get across the courtyard! Frost, Grinch, lay down cover fire. Move! Move!" Sandman shouted as Team Metal ran out of a diner, it's entrance smashed into pieces on the ground as they could see other buildings across the brown brick made courtyard, Russians taking cover inside each building as they set post and started aiming at the group.

Right now, the Delta Force had been sent into Paris to not only help the GIGN who'd asked for help for a few days now after this unexpected gas attack, but they were also on a mission to capture a man named Viktor Khristenko (codename: Volk). This man was said to have accurate Intel on Makarov and by capturing this man, the U.S. might stop another bomb threat Makarov and him have been conspiring.

Things would be a lot more difficult if they didn't have the GIGN's help, along with the air force as Frost ran across the courtyard and took cover behind one of the buildings. He leaned his back against the wall as he reloaded his gun. The gas mask he wore made things kind of hard to see from side to side, but it didn't affect him from doing his job. He took steady breaths as he inhaled and exhaled roughly. Frost looked over to his right as he saw Sabre, the GIGN leader who was getting ready to breach the building he was standing behind and take out any hostiles inside. "Let's go," Sabre said, patting his shoulder a little as him and Faucon ran inside.

Frost quickly followed them, looking through the ACOG scope he had on his SCAR-L as he shot the group of men in the small coffee shop. He caught the group off guard, quickly killing them in the process . Once everyone was done and dealt with, Sabre crouched down below the wide window, shooting at the men at the opposing building.

Most of the Russian soldiers were coming from the stairs, so that's where Frost decided to aim at. "Frost!"

He glanced over and saw Scarlet running towards him, her MP5 brushing against her hip as she ducked below the window as well. "Hey," Frost said, not taking his eyes off the targets as he shot his gun again. "I knew you were gonna follow me around again. You're like a puppy, you know that right?"

Though they were more than busy with this little situation, it didn't stop Scarlet from punching him in the arm. Afterwards, Scarlet took position behind the window and began to shoot out of it.

"You know, this isn't exactly how I wanted things to be when I came to Paris. Not at all!" the girl said, shooting her gun through the window and at the last of the people standing at the other building.

"Let's go, let's go!" Sandman shouted, running up the stairs with Grinch, Sabre and the others following. Once they got up the stairs, they ran down an ally and went into a building. When they got inside, Frost followed Sabre who'd hopped through a hole in the floor, running down the end of the ally as they soon reached a problem. At the end of the ally was stairs, and at the bottom step was a large amount of Russians on foot and in vehicles, shooting up at them.

"Grinch, how bad is it?" Sandman asked, taking cover beside him as he tried to get a signal from Warhammer. "It looks like Moscow down there," Grinch commented.

"Warhammer this is Metal 0-1. Request fire mission, now!" Sandman glanced over at Frost and Scarlet who were leaning their backs against the wall of the ally, shooting at whoever they could hit without getting their heads taken off. "Frost, put some smoke down there," Sandman ordered.

Frost nodded, pulling a smoke grenade from his hip as he ignited it. Scarlet watched as Frost tossed the grenade at the Russian group. Purple smoke arose from the small grenade once it had made contact with the cracked street, marking the destination where Warhammer needed to strike.

Missiles were shot down immediately as they destroyed everything in its path. "This day just gets better and better huh Frost?" Scarlet said, looking at the dead bodies and the destroyed cars. "Move up," Sabre said, running down the stairs first as Sandman and Grinch quickly followed behind.

Scarlet began to walk down the stairs with Frost when she saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Just seeing it's giant presence caused the girl to slow down on the steps a little. Frost, not knowing what she was doing at the time, kept moving. He bumped into her, the force sending her falling as she yelped. Frost lost his footing during the collision too as he fell down the stairs with her.

They both tumbled down the bright brown steps, grunting at each step they landed on. The two finally landed on the hard concrete with a loud thump, their guns smacking onto the ground as the soldiers made painful groans. Scarlet opened her eyes, seeing Frost who'd land right beside her. The girl lifted herself up, looking at Frost who was rubbing his throbbing head. "What the hell man," Frost whined, sitting up as he grabbed his gun, making sure the bullets were still in place and that it wasn't jammed.

"Why did you just stop right there?" he asked, looking down at her with a huge frown hidden behind his gas mask. Scarlet reached for her gun as she checked it out, reloading her gun while she sat there for a moment. "I thought I saw something OK. Now's not the time to argue. Sandman's gonna be pissed if we don't catch up," she warned, standing up as she ran down the alley and after her team.

"H-Hey wait up!" Frost chased after her as they finally reached their team. The Delta Force and the GIGN hid behind a building and the bottoms of the next pair of steps as they saw more Russians taking cover at a very small plaza that was across from them. Near the plaza, the gang could see a helicopter dropping off more men, along with a BTR at the end of the alley.

"Frost, BTR at the end of the ally. Put some on it," Sandman ordered.

"Rodger that!"

Frost ran up the stairs as he pulled another smoke grenade from his side, tossing it over to the BTR. It landed on the ground and rolled right in front of the vehicle as smoke spilled out of it. That's when it hit him. A bullet had shot at Frost, the small piece of led piercing through his skin as it scrapped the left calf muscle. It didn't technically go into his leg however, but it was fast enough to take some meat off the side of his leg. Pain ran up his muscles, blood leaking out the small open wound as he fell on his right knee. His leg felt like it was on fire as it throbbed violently, his hands shooting for the wound as he squeezed it, trying to inhibit the bleeding.

"Frost!" He looked up and saw Scarlet running over to his aid. The missiles from Warhammer came down as they killed the enemy across from them. Scarlet grabbed onto Frost's arm as she pulled him behind a tree which was leaning against one of the buildings.

Scarlet set Frost down, looking at his leg as she saw it bleeding, staining his uniform as the blood dripped onto the ground. The FNG pulled the khaki backpack she was carrying from her back as she took out some bandages, observing the small, bloody gash on his leg. "Don't worry, it's just a really deep scrap, but I'm positive the bullet's not inside," she said.

She adjusted her gas mask, trying to make things more clear so she could see the wound. Scarlet grabbed some bandage wrap from her bag as she pulled it out, trying to undo the brown cloth as she looked down at Frost who was squeezing his leg. "Grinch, can you cover us over here!" Scarlet shouted.

"Sure, no prob'," Grinch responded as he jogged over to the tree, shooting at anyone that seemed to look their way. Scarlet looked up at Frost and saw steam filling the inside of his mask. "You're a baby you know," she said. Scarlet smacked his wounded leg, causing his back to jolt up a bit. "Now I can understand if you were making a big deal if the bullet was inside of your leg or even if you were shot more than once. But it's just a scrap man, toughen up," she said, wrapping his leg as she tied the end of it into a nice little bow.

"You get shot and tell me how it feels then," Frost said angrily. Scarlet laughed, helping him up as she picked his gun up for him. "Lighten up dude, you're still alive aren't you. And besides, if someone's shooting at you, remember that I have your back. Now let's keep moving."

Grinch had shot the last of the men as he lowered his weapon. "Clear," he shouted, following Sandman and Sabre who ran past the two buildings, stopping at a manhole that was lying at the center of all of this mess. Faucon and Sabre began to open the manhole as Team Metal looked around, making sure they suddenly were ambushed.

Scarlet looked over at Frost who was limping slightly, trying his best to stand on his leg. "Can you still walk Frost?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as Frost paused. "I'm fine, I don't need any help," he said.

"Frost, get down the ladder," Sandman ordered. "Yes sir."

Frost waited for Sabre to reach the bottom as he looked down the dark hole. He couldn't see anything deeper than two feet as he pointed his gun down in it. Once he heard a soft thud, Frost began to climb down the ladder, slowly though because his leg still hurt. It wasn't a serious injury, but it felt like someone had stabbed him. He wasn't going to let that slow him down from doing this mission though. _Plus, if I complain about the injury I'll never hear the end of it from Grinch and Scarlet,_ Frost thought.

At the bottom of the ladder, Frost stood beside Sabre as he waited for the rest of his team to arrive at the bottom of the ladder. Scarlet slid down next, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the tunnel as she looked for Frost. She walked over to him as she looked down at his leg, then around the tunnel. "You OK?"

Frost looked down at her, a smile curving on his lips as he shoved her slightly. "You worry too much."

Scarlet's mouth opened a little as she prepared to say something, but she closed her mouth when she found the words lost in the depths of her mind. Sandman was the last to reach the bottom, and once he'd caught his footing, he pulled out a small device as he began to wave it around the tunnel. "Checking for toxins," he told everyone.

After about a minute had passed, the small remote looking device in Sandman's hands made a light beeping noise. "I'm reading no radiation down here, mask off," he ordered. Everyone brought their hands to their mask as they removed it from their face, hooking them onto their vest as they began to move down the tunnel, the sounds of water echoing against the cement walls.

"To keep a low profile, we need to use only one light source," Sabre said, turning on the light on his helmet as he continued down the pathway. Scarlet looked around the dark area, bomb noises coming from above the tunnel as dust seeped out of cracks, the ground below them feeling as if it was moving.

Frost glance back at her and saw she was a little disoriented as he slowed down so he could walk beside her. "Man," he sighed in a low tone. "Smells like crap down here huh?" he asked her. Scarlet smiled slightly, seeing he was trying to cheer her up... or at least she thought so. "You're telling me. I would have rather kept the gas mask on," she replied.

They both laughed silently, but Sandman killed the mood when he suddenly reached his hand out and pushed Frost back a little, which caused him to bump into Scarlet. "Quiet, we're about to enter the catacombs," he said. Scarlet nodded, lifting her gun up a little as she had a optimistic face expression. "Yes sir, sorry," she said in one gulp of air. Sandman stopped staring at her so seriously as he sighed softly. "Take it easy, but not too easy OK?" he advised.

Scarlet nodded once more, holding her breath as she waited for her leader's next order. "Come on," he said, going through the door as they all enter the catacombs. As they got further, they saw large columns going up to the ceiling, made entirely out of human skulls as the two teams walked past them.

"What a sight," Scarlet said, looking around as her shoulder rubbed against one of them. "I still can't really believe that this stuff is all under the 'most romantic city in the world'."

Frost, Sabre, and Scarlet made their way up a small dirt, pathway which was going upwards, the brick walls growing smaller as the walls around them grew brighter, a light up ahead shining brightly on it. Sabre rushed up ahead and passed Frost as he pointed his gun forward, hearing something moving as he turned his headlight off.

Suddenly, as soon as he walked near one of the cell doors, it broke down, a Russian jumping towards him. Luckily, Sabre managed to push the large man off of him as he shot down at the enemy.

"Contact!" Grinch shouted. All of a sudden, Scarlet could see a flash grenade tumbling down the pathway. "Flash grenade!" Scarlet shouted as she closed her eyes and covered her ears. It didn't really work well, she could still hear it going off and the light was extremely bright, but because she had somewhat shielded herself, the effect wasn't as bad as what happened to the others.

When she uncovered her eyes she was a little off, but she could still see where she was and control her actions. Scarlet saw Frost and Sabre stumbling forward as they went into the room up ahead, bullets being fired as she cringed a little. "Frost, stop!" Scarlet shouted.

The FNG chased after her friend as she tried to get him out of the danger. Frost could hear her, but he couldn't gain control on his legs, let alone see where he was going. All he knew right now was that he was moving, and his ears were ringing.

"Frost!" He could hear Scarlet's voice in the mix of this loud buzz in his head, but he couldn't tell if he was responding back or not. When Frost's vision came back, he could see Volk fleeing from this unwanted firefight, a few of his tough looking bodyguards trying to pull him into safety. Beside the bodyguards were Russian soldiers who were taking cover behind anything they could find, getting ready to start firing their guns as they spoke to each other in fluent Russian.

Out of nowhere, Frost could feel someone pulling at his arm, as if trying to pull him out of the room. "Frost," Scarlet shouted. Frost turned to look at her, getting ready to start running as she took her hand away from his arm. "Are you-"

Bang!

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible. I thought this chapter was just awful, I wouldn't be surprised if you gave me a bad review. But pretty please Stay Tune~<strong>


	4. Chasing Cars

**Author's Note: Welcome back my lovely readers. This chapter continues off the mission of "Bag and Drag". Well, I'm sure you all are wondering what happened to the characters, so I guess I'll just have to let you read and Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chasing Cars<strong>**  
><strong>**Objective: Capture Volk****  
><strong>**Date: October 9, 2016 - 15:02:34****  
><strong>**Location: Montmartre Hill, Paris, France**

A small cry filled the air as it mixed in with the sound of a single bullet. Blood dripped onto the dirty ground as Volk continued to shoot at the group. Frost could hear a small whimper next to him after the bullet had missed him by far. He looked to his left and saw Scarlet clutching onto her arm. She dropped onto her knees, clinching her teeth as she winced. Blood seeped through her fingers and dripped down onto the ground, her navy green uniform growing damp.

Her gun fell onto the ground and her whole entire arm throbbed ferociously. The heat of the bullet spread throughout her body, feeling as though her whole arm had been run over by a truck. Never in her entire life had she ever been shot, and she had to admit it wasn't a good experience. "Gah!" she shouted. "Son of a bitch!"

Frost looked down at her, getting on his knees as well as he looked at her blood covered arm. "Scarlet are you-"

"Get after him Frost!" Sandman shouted, shooting all the other guys as he left an open space for Frost to run.

"Go!" he ordered, dashing over to the exit as Sabre followed. Sandman turned to look at Frost as he stared at him with great disapproval. "What the hell are you waiting for Frost, let's go!" he shouted, his voice sounding awfully angry.

"Leave Frost..." Scarlet murmured. "It's just my arm, and if your leg is doing fine, I'm sure my arm will be fine too," she said. Scarlet took her hand away from the small hole as she smacked Frost across the head. "Now go, run!"

Frost passed her the gun she'd dropped and ran up the stairs as he chased after Volk. Sandman looked down at Scarlet who was standing up, clutching onto her arm with a pained expression on her face. "Grinch, take care of her," Sandman ordered as he followed Frost and Sabre, leaving the two in the underground HQ.

Grinch walked over to her as he stared at her blood-soaked arm. "I have bandages in my backpack," she said daintily, tilting her head to the left as she signaled that she was wearing her backpack. Grinch jogged over to her, helping Scarlet take the bag off her shoulders. "We need to hurry up so we don't get left behind," he said, somewhat yanking the medical backpack from her back.

The action caused Scarlet to let out a painful moan as her hand shot for her arm, her right eye watering slightly. "That hurts," she said in a high pitched voice. Grinch ignored her and pulled out the bandage wrap as he grabbed onto her hand. "A few minutes ago you were calling Frost a baby, and now look at you. What happened to that big tough guy act you were trying to pull off?" he laughed mockingly.

Scarlet pouted as she looked away from him. "No one asked you Grinch, why were you dipping into my business, eavesdropper," she mumbled. Grinch wrapped the medical bandage around her arm as he tied the two sides of the brown fabric together. "Why does it matter? All you two ever do is either argue or flirt. And you guys do it so loudly it's hard for anyone _not _to listen," he said.

The girl shot up, grabbing onto her gun as she stared at Grinch with a horrified expression on her face, her cheeks as red as fire itself. "Frost and I are not flirting!" she retorted.

Grinch got everything back into the bag as he passed it over to Scarlet who barely caught it. "You can bitch about it later but not right now. We need to catch up with the team, or you'll have to Sandman all about this argument and hear his opinion on it."

Scarlet could just imagine Sandman screaming at her about how stupid this discussion is and that she demolished the whole mission. Scarlet lifted her gun and dashed up the metal stairs as Grinch quickly followed behind her.

**...**

"Get in the van!" Sandman ordered as they watched Volk being driven away by three soldiers in a gray car. He drove through tanks and under helicopters as more Russian soldiers shot at the Delta Force and the GIGN. "We'll cover you," Sabre shouted at him as he shot at the enemies who were crowding around the blue van they needed to get into.

Frost charged for the small van, yanking at the passenger door until it finally opened. He hopped inside, watching as Sandman opened the back doors and climbed into the back seat. "Do you think Grinch and Scarlet are heading up yet?" Frost asked Sandman, kicking the broken windshield off so they could see things better.

"Frost!" The sergeant could recognize that voice from a mile away. He looked over and saw Scarlet running over to the blue van with Grinch, running as fast as possible so they could reach the van. Grinch ran over to the driver's seat as he got into the car. Scarlet (seeing there was no more space in the front of the van) joined Sandman at the back of the car.

"Step on it Grinch!" Sandman shouted, kicking the back door open so he could prepare to fire his gun. Team Metal sped down the road as they chased after Volk, tanks, BTR's, helicopters, and various jeeps immediately following them from behind. Sandman lifted up a PKP Pecheneg that was vibrating on the metal of the car due to how crazy Grinch was driving the automobile. He passed it over to Scarlet who struggled to lift it (being as it weighed a lot and her arm was still in pain), her fingers fumbling with the trigger as she looked over at Sandman, her face holding great discomposure.

Sandman looked over at her after he'd just got through shooting at a few soldiers trying to bash their jeeps at the back of the van. "What's the problem?" he asked, though it didn't sound like a question; it was more like a screaming comment. "N-Nothing sir, sorry!" she shouted.

"Shoot at those drivers then!" he ordered, smacking her bloody arm as she cried out loudly. Sandman knew what he did, but he wasn't going to apologize, he had other things to worry about rather than the fact that her arm hurt. He's been shot dozens of times, and Scarlet's going to have to suck it up because it'll get a lot worse the further they get.

As they shot at the gunners chasing after them, Sandman found a way to observe her shooting. Scarlet was a remarkable shooter indeed. Her accuracy was almost perfect, but much better than a lot of the men in the Special Forces. Sure she was 5'6 (which was smaller than all the guys here), and she didn't look like a girl to be on the field, but she definitely proved that she belonged here.

The car made a hard right, sending her over to the left as she bumped into Sandman. He was pushed slightly, but then the car turned to the left, causing the grown man to bump into Scarlet also, making her lose her weak grip on the gun as it fell from her hands and onto the street. One of the jeeps speeding after them drove over it, the tire twisting as the whole vehicle took a sharp left, smashing into a building that was nearby.

"Oh no!" Scarlet shouted.

Grinch saw a Hind Helicopter racing after them as it shot at them. He turned the van into a nearby church as he broke the doors open. That didn't stop the helicopter from shooting at them however. Its bullets shot through the glass ceiling as it fell on top of them, shattering on the wooden floors they drove on.

Quickly, Grinch drove out of the church and emerged back on the street. Right in front of them was Volk's car, slightly whirling on the street as they tried to gain control of the tires. "There he is!" Grinch shouted.

"Frost, take the shot!" Sandman shouted, his voice agitated. Frost lifted his SCAR-L, not even aiming through the scope as he shot at the back of the car. The rear tires of the gray car popped loudly as the car jolted over to the left and smacked into one of the buildings, the back bumper falling off as Grinch ran the metal piece over.

The car skid against the wall as bits and pieces fell off of it. It then turned to the right and crashed into another building. That's when Grinch slammed his foot against the gas pedal and rammed into the side of Volk's car. Frost shot his gun at the two soldiers in the back seat before they could do the same to him.

The van manages to push the car through a fence as they fell down a small hill, running over many flowers and a now not so neatly mowed lawn. Grinch then drove the van and Volk's car into a nearby dumpster as metal met metal, smacking it harshly. The dumpster made a loud 'bang' noise, the sound vibrating throughout it.

"Get out of the car now!" Sandman shouted, hopping out through the back of the van as he ran over to Volk's car. Sandman reached the vehicle, seeing he was sitting in his seat, curled into a ball as he made an anguished face expression. "Overlord we got him!" Sandman shouted.

"Come here asshole!" he said, grabbing Volk by the collar of his suit as he pulled his out through the shattered window. Throwing him onto the ground, Sandman punches the man in the face a few times. Scarlet climbed out from the back of the van as well, watching Sandman drag the man across the street, swearing at him viciously as he put him in the van.

Scarlet's arm stopped throbbing, she almost forgot she'd even gotten shot; her arm was just numb now. Her eyes looked over at Frost's leg as she saw that he was still not putting much pressure onto the leg, but it seemed that it was less of a problem than it was earlier.

Scarlet looked over and saw the Eiffel Tower far in the distance, smoke rising from it as bombs dropped onto it. Paris's Pride was being taking away by the enemy.

But there was nothing the FNG could do about it now, not when she had more important things to worry about at the moment. Scarlet walked over to the gray car as she brought her head into the broken back window, seeing the dead soldiers, their guns rested on their laps. She reached her right hand into the window and grabbed the dead man's AK-47, refilling the magazine as she leaned against the car.

"Hey Scarlet," she heard Frost say. She looked up and saw him standing in front of her, his gun held tight in his grip. "How's your arm?" he asked in a cool voice, trying to hide his concern.

The girl chuckled slightly as she stood up and walked passed him. "Never been better."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that last line was a little corny but I actually think I did a good job on this chapter. I was going to add the mission after this with the Eiffel Tower and all, but I just couldn't seem to fit it into this chapter (oh well). The next chapter is them back at base while they're training. A lot of romance is contained in the next chapter and the chapter after that. So please Stay Tune~<strong>


	5. A Promise From A Friend

**Author's Note: It's February, isn't it just fabulous?****  
><strong>**These next two chapters are what you all have been waiting for. Aw, love is just in the air isn't it? I wanted to make things happen sooner but it takes time for the true love to develop. This chapter is the Delta Force training. It's interesting, and it gets more interesting towards the end. ;)****  
><strong>**As for their location. They're back at the same base they were in on Chapter 2 (that one base they were at). Just in case there was any confusion.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Promise From A Friend<strong>**  
><strong>**Objective: N/A****  
><strong>**Date: October 11, 2016 - 21:34:56****  
><strong>**Location: Berlin, Germany**

The moon was full, looking to be the size of a quarter. The milky white orb seemed to hover in the sky like a ghost, tiny specs people call stars stuck onto the sky, shining not nearly as bright as the moon itself. It would be pitch black in base if it weren't for the many lights that were on, shining through everyone's barrack window.

Scarlet looked up at the sky, her eyes looking quite dark in the lighting. "Stargazing?" Frost asked her, taking a step forward so he could face her. "No, just thinking," she said.

Right now, Scarlet, Frost, and Truck were getting ready to start training. They just finished warming up and working out, now it was time for them to test their shooting skills on the course. The three were fully clothed, wearing their dark green uniform, their bullet proof vest, combat boots, helmet, even backpacks filled with ammo. In front of the group was a table covered with different guns of their choice, already loaded and ready to go. To the left of them was a door which they were going to have to plant C4's on and breach. A bob wired fence surrounded the course; it was their way of keeping unwanted guest out.

Scarlet rolled her shoulder around a little, stretching her left arm as she exhaled a big breath of air. Frost looked up at what Scarlet had previously been looking at. "A full moon huh?" he asked aloud, though he wasn't expecting a response.

Frost looked down at the guns, picking up the M16a2 while he checked out its features. Scarlet grabbed the M4a1, holding it with her right hand as she reached her left hand up to fix her helmet. "Are you sure you should be stretching your arm out like that?" Frost asked.

"They got the bullet out and it feels just fine, so why shouldn't I?" she asked, looking at him curiously as she grabbed hold of her gun. "Besides, shouldn't you be resting? You also got shot, remember?"

Frost chuckled softly, standing next to the door as he leaned against the wall. "I forgot all about it," he said.

"Are you two ready?" Truck asked, interrupting them as he reached his hand up for the night vision goggles that were attached to his helmet. The two nodded, lifting their guns up as they looked his way.

"OK, once you guys turn your night vision goggles on, we'll breach the front door. There should be about five tango's waiting for us inside. Once we've taken them out, we need to find a way into the basement and reach the last door. There, Scarlet will grab the suitcase waiting for us in the last room down the hall while Frost and I cover you. The timer won't stop until we've all made it out the building. Understand?" he asked.

Scarlet and Frost nodded once more. The tangos they'll be shooting at are actually metal cutouts of random soldiers with guns, and the suitcase Scarlet needs to get is empty. But the building they were going in was an actual house built especially for their training. There were no windows but there was real furniture inside of it, and the basement they were going into was a long hallway with about six doors.

"So we're going in with our night vision goggles, shooting any of the targets, capturing the suitcase and leaving?" Scarlet asked him, making sure she heard everything right. "In less than five minutes," Truck responded.

The girl got a slight smile on her face as she brought her night vision goggles down to her eyes. "Sounds like fun."

Frost put his goggles on as well, pulling a C4 charge from his backpack as he placed it on the door. The three exchanged looks, giving each other a signal that they're ready to go inside. Scarlet and Frost turned their backs from the door. He pressed a button as the door blew open. Truck and Scarlet bolted into the building, a few targets popping up from the wall and from behind a black couch.

The night vision goggles made everything a deep green, but everyone could see just fine. Scarlet pulled the trigger on her gun, firing bullets at the target along with Truck who stood next to her. All the targets dropped down as soon as a single bullet made contact with the worn-out metal. "Keep moving," Truck whispered, hopping over the black leather couch as he ran into the kitchen, more targets popping up before him.

Frost rushed in behind Truck and shot them down before he could even pull his gun up. "Get to the door," Truck ordered, pointing over to a door next to the refrigerator. Scarlet and Frost both ran for the door and reached it at the same time. They both tried shoving into the door (which was tinier than a regular door should usually be). Right when you open the door were steps, the room super dark even with their goggles on.

"Move it!" Scarlet whispered loudly, trying to push Frost away from the door so she could go through. "We don't have time for this, you move!"

Scarlet pushed Frost through the door, his foot missing the first step as it sent him falling down the stairs. Scarlet watched as Frost fell down the stairs, grunting at each step he hit with a loud thumping noise. Scarlet couldn't help but laugh while pointing her finger at him, watching him vanish from her sight.

"That what you get!" she shouted, quickly covering her mouth when she realized she was still on the course. Scarlet walked down the stairs as she saw Frost sitting on his butt, rubbing his back as he stood up. Two targets were already sitting up, and if they were real people Frost would have been dead by now. Scarlet shot them with ease before she helped Frost off the ground.

Truck ran pass them, trying to reach the end of the hall before time ran out. "Come on, we've got two minutes. Hurry up!" he shouted.

Scarlet pulled Frost's arm up as she shoved him forward, trying to give him a boost so they could complete the mission. Scarlet ran ahead of Truck as she kicked the last door at the end of the hallway open. Inside, five targets popped up, waiting to be shot down by the girl's hand.

She shot at the targets as quick as possible, taking them down like it was nothing as each target fell to the ground. When that was over, Scarlet jogged over to a small table that was at the center of this empty room, the brown suitcase set perfectly on top of it. She grabbed the handle, hearing gunshots behind her as she waited for Truck and Frost to clear the way for her.

"Clear," Frost shouted. "Let's keep moving, we've got thirty seconds," Truck shouted, racing up the stairs as fast as he could, Frost and Scarlet quickly following.

Truck took care of most of the targets up ahead, so all the two sergeants had to do was run after him. They ran up the stairs, through the kitchen and out the front door in the living room, making it back outside only to be greeted by the night sky.

"Night vision goggles off," Truck ordered, pulling his sleeve up as he stopped the timer on his watch.

Scarlet took her helmet off while groaning, panting softly as she rubbed her eyes. "Well we beat the timer," Truck told his teammates. Frost took his helmet off, looking over at Truck who was setting his gun down on the table. "Awesome," Frost commented.

"You guys can take a break before you hit the hay. You've earned it," Truck said.

Scarlet took her vest off and unbuttoned the top of her uniform (after taking her backpack off surely). Now all that was left was her cargo pants, her white tank top, and her combat boots. As for Frost, he just set his gun down, took his backpack and vest off and called that a day.

Frost glanced over and saw Scarlet walking out of the training course and back onto base, her hands placed behind her back while her head was tilted up so she could look towards the sky. "Scarlet," Frost called. She paused, not turning to look at him. "Where ya going?" he asked, though that wasn't what he really wanted to ask her.

"Just to sit down near the fence again," she responded, her voice quieter than usual, as though she were tired. "Can I-"

He cut himself off, swallowing a big gulp of air as he bit on his lip. "Can I come too?" he asked.

Truck was already gone, silence now filling the air. Scarlet turned to look at him, her hands up to her hair while she took it out of its pony tail. "Sure, no problem," she replied with a small smile. Frost hesitated before he nodded, putting his hands in his pockets as he followed her.

They walked down the dirt pathway, a few other soldiers walking over to the mess hall as they laughed to one another. "You know, you're the first boy to ask if they wanted to hang out with me... on base that is," she said suddenly, though it didn't hold much emotion.

Frost rested his hands behind his head, continuing to walk with a wide grin on his face. "Oh, I never said I wanted to hang out with you, I was just bored," he said coldly. Scarlet looked down at her feet, her brown hair plunging over her shoulders as her small bangs covered her eyes slightly. "Is that so," she said in a low, shocked tone.

He looked down at her, wondering if he'd hurt her feelings or something. "I was just joking, lighten up. Sheesh," he said, bumping her shoulder lightly.

Scarlet looked awfully down for some odd reason, and Frost didn't quite know why. A devious smile suddenly went on his face as he lifted both his hands up slightly. His fingers shot over to Scarlet's waist, tickling her softly. Her body tensed up and a laughed bubbled up her throat and out her mouth. "Stop it!" she shouted, her voice cracking up. But Frost didn't stop; he continued to let his fingers roam around her waist, causing her knees to bend and her mouth to curve into a funny little laugh.

The girl fell onto the grass they were standing on, causing Frost to get on his knees as he looked down at her. Scarlet laid there looking up at the stars, a very light smile on her lips. Frost sat next to her, his legs spread out on the grass as he looked up at the sky with her.

"Tonight sure is nice," he said. "Totally," Scarlet replied, closing her eyes as she rested her hands behind her head.

"Frost," he heard her voice which was in a whisper.

"When do you think it'll all be over?"

The question caught him a bit off guard as he itched his dark brown hair, looking down at her. She had her hands on her chest now, her fingers intertwined while her eyes were still closed. "What?" Frost asked her, a little confused on what she meant.

"When will this pointless war finally end?" she asked him. "When I joined, the question wasn't really on my mind but... when we were in Hamburg and that bullet almost hit me it just made me wonder why we're still fighting. And just two days ago when a bullet actually made contact with my body... it just made things worse. It made me want to go home," Scarlet explained.

"Just think about it, if I had been a little closer to you, or just bent down slightly that bullet could have easily hit one of my organs and I wouldn't even be here. I was scared. My body is no longer pure because now I have a scar on my arm that will be there for the rest of my life, reminding me of what almost could have been worse. And whenever I see it, it just makes me want to go home even more."

Scarlet's voice was broken, sounding as though she were about to cry. "I don't want to come home in a body bag or in a horrible condition where I'll be in the hospital for the rest of my life. I'm sure no one wants to come home like that but..."

Frost could see her hands shaking slightly, and she was holding them tightly as she dug her nails into her skin. "Well," Frost began. "As long as I'm around I'll make sure you make it home," he said.

Scarlet opened her eyes as she looked up at him thoughtfully. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," he said.

She smiled softly, looking into his deep blue eyes with great passion as her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. The girl sat up without taking her eyes off of him.

"Frost," Scarlet whispered, her hand reaching for his. Delicate fingers reached a firm hand as she clutched onto him tightly.

He looked down at her, letting the warmth of her hand radiate throughout his body. "Do you-"

Scarlet cut herself off, staring at him sorrowfully as she bowed her head. "Would you-"

Once again, her mouth was sealed before she could give her thoughts away._ What am I trying to say? It'll only end horribly,_ she thought. Though her mind was telling the young girl to stop, her body was disobedient. Scarlet's desires were taking the best of her as she sat on her knees, leaning in closer to Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, oh. A cliff-hanger.<strong>**  
><strong>**You guys must really hate me right now. (^o^)~****  
><strong>**Stay Tune! ~**


	6. Happy

**Author's Note: February is one of my favorite months of the year (next to October); love is just all over the place. I'm sure you guys are wondering what happened between Scarlet and Frost and if they did anything or not. Well then Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Happy<strong>**  
><strong>**Objective: N/A****  
><strong>**Date: October 11, 2016 - 21:54:37****  
><strong>**Location: Berlin, Germany**

Her hand trailed up the side of his arm, gliding against his uniform, sending chills through his tingling muscles. Her other hand was on his neck, making him all the more nervous as she got closer. The fact that she was so near to him was unbearable for Frost to deal with.

His hands began to part from the soft grass, his fingers trailing up past her hip bone and furthermore. His other hand began to wrap around her waist as he pulled the FNG closer to him. By now, Frost was leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes practically closed as she did the same.

The process was slow but their minds were moving faster than their actions. There was little space between their mouths now, only about a centimeter. Frost's cool breath glided across her lips, smelling quite delightful. It only made her long for his taste even more.

But sadly, Scarlet finally gained control of her limbs and couldn't find the courage in herself to do what she'd longed for so long. Instead of kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the most meaningful embrace she could possibly give someone.

Frost didn't know what happened, for a second he actually thought she was going to kiss him. He was dumbfounded as he looked down at the FNG who'd chosen to hug him rather than make things a little more meaningful for the two. Suddenly, Frost found himself falling back on the grass as he laid down on it, Scarlet perched on top of him.

Her face was buried in his chest, not a word coming out. "Scarlet," he said, placing a hand on her head as he ruffled her hair a little. "You OK?" he asked her.

Scarlet lifted her head, her eyes filled with tears that refused to fall from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Frost groaned, reaching his thumb out for her face. He pressed it against the corner of her eye as he wiped her tears away. "You're a hopeless case," he mocked.

She laughed softly, leaning her head against his hands like a little kitten. The two sat up, but Frost didn't remove his hand from her face as he looked down at her. "Frost," she began, lifting a hand up as she held onto his. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything you've done. It really means a lot to me." Frost smiled at her as he took his hand away from her face, placing it on his lap. "You don't have to thank me, it's the least I can do," he said. Scarlet took her eyes away from his as she looked down at the grass, pondering on what she planned on doing.

Frost looked at her, wondering what she intended on doing as he stared at her closely. Out of nowhere, Scarlet rammed her face into Frost's. The sergeant was shocked at how soft Scarlet's lips were and he found himself lost within her touch as he just sat there frozen. But Scarlet pulled away before he could truly enjoy the kiss.

When she pulled away, Scarlet could still see Frost puckering, seeing that he wasn't quite done yet. She giggled, flicking his forehead before she stood up. "Bye~"

Scarlet ran to her barrack before Frost could respond to her actions. He stood up himself as he placed his hands in his pockets, looking over at the girl's barrack. He couldn't help but smile after what had happened. Frost couldn't believe she actually did that, he could still feel her warm, soft lips against his own. _But she pulled away so quickly, what was that for?_ He thought._ Oh well, there will be another time._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short for two reasons: First - I need to rest my wrist because I've been overusing it (it's lucky I posted this chapter). Second - the next chapter is way long. Chapter 7 is the climax (but there will be about five or six more chapters after that), so it's going to be super shocking around the middle and the end. I should have the chapter posted by Valentine's Day (possibly later), so Stay Tune!<strong>


	7. прощайте part 1

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank you all for getting this far into my story and sticking onto it. Really means a lot guys (and girls). Being a young wannabe author, it really does mean the world to me (though when I become an author I'm most likely going to make a sci-fi horror post apacolypt story kind of like Fallout). At the start of the story I thought it was going to be a trainwreck, but now I'm less worry.  
>Well this and the next chapter are the climax, you know... when EVERYTHING happens! Enjoy~<strong>

**P.S. this chapter is kind of like the mission "Stronghold", I'll explain everything in the chapter, Enjoy~**

**P.S.S. Sorry it took awhile to post, I got lazy and started playing on my Xbox 360 for two weeks straight :P**

**P.S.S.S. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to spellcheck the story. I proof read it though so nothing should be that bad, maybe mispelled words thats all. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: прощайте part 1<br>Objective: Locate the President  
>Date: October 12, 2016 - 22:13:08<br>Location: The outskirts of Bulgaria**

The crescent moon lingered in the sky, its ray covered by pitch black clouds. The blades of the Little Bird Helicopter seemed to echo throughout this empty forrest Delta Force flew over, giving everyone a sickened feeling.

Scarlet's feet dangled off the edge like noodles. The wind blew across her cheeks and slightly brushed her bangs, the sound of it whistling past her ears. Despite being a soldier, the girl inside of her couldn't help but be a little nervous. This was her first mission at night after all; and from what the FNG's heard about night time mission, nothing about it seems pretty. If anything, it only made things more tense.

As the helicopter got closer to the objective point, the FNG let out a long sigh. The trees they flew over began to vanish and soon there was a long field of tall grass. In the distance, Scarlet could see a tall castle-like building made entirely out of faded gray bricks, a giant bob-wired fence surrounding it. That was their location.

Delta Force's objective was to break into the Russian HQ and hack into one of the computers and find out the President's location. Though the objective itself sounds pretty easy, the mission wasn't going to be as simple as most people may think. If they're noticed and the whole HQ goes into a frenzy, the intel for the president's location can be changed in a second. Also, being as there is only four people breaking into a head quarters full of Russian soldiers, if they're spotted, it'll be almost impossible for all of them to make it out.

The helicopter landed in a grassy field about three miles from the castle. The Delta Force exited there only transportation as they placed a magazine into their gun. The grass went up to the soldier's shoulders, making things a bit hard to see past.

"Night vision goggles on," Sandman ordered. Everyone lifted their hands above their helmets and pulled the goggles down, things appearing in a deep green. "Move up," he said.

The small group began to quickly walk through the tall grass like ninjas. They were moving so swiftly and the grass was so tall that they could barely even see each other; not to mention it was extremely quiet. Scarlet found herself following Frost who was unaware of the small girl's presence.

The FNG knew she was a soldier, but she was still a girl, and what was partly on her mind right now was what had happened yesterday for the two of them. All of last night she thought about it.

Sure she was happy but she believed she should of done more rather than some peck. _We're adults for crying out loud!_ she shouted to herself in her mind.

"Scarlet," she heard someone whispering loudly. She blinked and saw Frost walking quickly beside her, his face covered by that mask he loved to wear so much. "What?" she asked him. "Now's not the time to be zoning out," he told her. Scarlet looked at him a little dumbfounded before she caught onto what he was trying to say. She pouted slightly.

"I wasn't zoning out. Worry about yourself," she said, walking ahead of him as she caught up with the rest of the team. Frost just sped up as he continued to quickly pace beside her. "Lighten up, I'm just making sure you don't get yourself killed. What happened to that shy and happy mood from last night?" he asked.

Her cheeks turned scarlet as she bit onto her lip. "Let's not talk about that right now you idiot," she said in an embarrassed tone of voice. "Angry now aren't we," Frost teased.

"There you two go, flirting in the middle of combat," Grinch commented. Frost looked over at him, and if it hadn't have been for his mask, Grinch would have saw a huge smirk planted on his face. "You're just jealous 'cause there ain't a girl in the world that's gonna let you flirt with her," he mocked.

"Cut the chatter, we're nearing the castle," Sandman interrupted, dashing for the giant gray bricks. The team neared the barrier between them and the castle, silence overfilling the air. Everyone pressed their backs against the wall, the moon now hidden behind the height of the castle.

Sandman walked over to Truck as he began to unzip the camoflauge backpack he wore on his back. He pulled out a black grappling gun waiting to be used. It was smaller than a regular one and besides the beige colored rope, the handle and the gun itself was pitch black and looked as if it blent into the darkness that surrounded them.

Immediately, Sandman aimed the small hook at the brick wall and pulled the trigger. The hook shot up to the top of the wall as fast as a cheetah. The hook snagged onto a piece of bob-wire, and as Sandman pulled at it, the rope tightened which made it look climbable.

He signaled for Frost to climb it, pointing at him and then up at the rope. Frost grabbed onto the rope and pulled himself up. He quickly climbed up until he reached the top, the bob-wire about two inches from his face. "You see anyone?" Sandman asked him.

Frost looked around the inside of the castle. Most of the grass was near the wall, the rest was a dirt pathway that spread out from the walls all the way to the other side of the castle where convoys, BTR's and other military equipment lie. "It's clear," Frost whispered loudly.

Pulling himself up, he found a small opening on the top of the fence. He sat on it, quickly taking his backpack off as he pulled out some plyers. He struggled slightly to cut one side of the bob-wire, but once he'd gotten that, he reached over to the oher side and cut another end off. After successfully cutting the bob-wire, he began to pull it off the brick fence.

If he hadn't had been wearing gloves, the bob-wire probably would be piercing into the palms of his hands right now. Frost pulled the bob-wire off and threw it down to the ground. "Good work, move up," Sandman said, beginning the climb up the rope as he watched Frost hop down onto the other side. Sandman hopped down next to him, Grinch, Truck, and Scarlet quickly joining them. They all pulled their silenced M4a1's from their waist and looked around, making sure that no one was around.

"Follow me," Sandman said, taking point. Everyone followed him over to the wall of the castle. Once they reached the end, they could hear what sounded like a group of men speaking in Russian. There footsteps were loud, but then it began to grow more quiet.

Sandman poked his head out slightly and saw two men standing near a cluster of convoys, taking a smoke as they laughed to one another. The Master Sergeant tapped Frost on the shoulder as he signaled for his attention. "You take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right," he said.

The two soldiers crouched down low and aimed there weapons at the men. Frost stared through his scope and shot the Russian enemy in his head, parts of his skull colliding with the dirt covered ground as he fell. Before the other man could have time to react, Sandman shot him. Two bullets went straight through his forehead, sending him tumbling to the ground next to his fallen comrade.

"Nice shot," Scarlet complimented. Grinch and Truck dashed over to the bodies, pulling them under the convoy so no one could find them.

The group ran through the convoys which were grouped together like a maze. Luckily for Team Metal there intel was accurate; meaning that the Russian guards weren't patrolling the back part of the castle.

Pass the convoys, the team ran toward the wall of the castle once more. They duck low as they passed some windows, the voice of about five men filling the air. Delta Force reached the backdoor which was made out of hard, bulletproof steel.

Sandman slowly walked over to the door. "I'll take care of this," he said. He knocked on the back door, and immediately he pulled his gun up. The door opened. Sandman shoved his shoulder into it, slamming it into the culprit who decided to let him in. He then shot him in the head, picked him up and used him as a shield.

He shot everyone in the room, killing them quickly as they tumbled to the floor in agony. The rest of Team Metal walked into the castle, their combat boots tapping against the hard and gray linoleum flooring. The room they were in had a round table with documents on it, a few metal chairs lying on the floor and spread across the room. On both left and right was a long and narrow hallway with a few doors in them.

"Which way do we go?" Scarlet asked.

"We're going to have to split up," Sandman said. "Frost, you, Triuck and Grinch take the left flank. Scarlet, you're with me," he said.

"Hey wait a second," Frost interrupted. "Why does she have to go with _you_?" he asked. Sandman looked at Frost like he was crazy, a giant frown forming on his face. "I don't know, why does it matter? Either way we don't have time to argue about this, if we get found out we're all screwed. Now let's go," he said, starting down his hallway. Scarlet chased after him, watching as he opened the only door in their hallway.

Grinch pat Frost's shoulder as he made his way down the hallway. "Relax Frost, if Sandman wanted anything with Scarlet he surely wouldn't try it in the middle of a mission," he said. Frost nodded, agreeing with him totally.

The three slowely made their way down the hallway as they saw about four doors on boths sides of them. Frost opened the first door, seeing that no one was in it. The room was completely empty from humans and objects. "Clear," he said.

Grinch did the exact same thing on the opposite side of him. The room he opened was full of shelves and books, but no soldiers. "Clear," he responded. They continued down the hallway until they reached the final door on the left. They opened it and were not shocked to see another hallway.

Meanwhile, Scarlet and Sandman were making their way down a dark hallway. The lighting was very bad where they were, but bright enough to where they didn't need to use their night vision goggles. The hallway was empty, there weren't even any doors. Sandman was growing wary.

"Stay close Scarlet," he whispered. "OK," she responded, taking a few more steps closer until she was only about an inch away from him. The two soldiers reached the end of the hallway, a giant steel door standing before them.

Sandman reached his hand out for the handle. He pulled it open slowely, Scarlet covering him as she aimed her gun at the door.

Once the door was open, they could hear Russian language being yelled from all over the place. Sandman quikcly pulled his gun up and looked around, seeing about ten Russians spread across the room, struggling to lift their weapons up. "Take 'em out!" the Master Sergeant ordered.

Him and Scarlet shot at everyone in the room, using one bullet for each target. Every hostile before them fell, their blood painting the gray linoleum.

In the room were about a dozen computer screens spread all acorss the room, computer wires going to the center. Scarlet walked inside and went over to the monitors as she observed them. "These are survalince cameras," she exclaimed.

Sandman grinned, walking over to one of the computers as he began to hack into its systems. "Shit," he muttered. "We need to move fast, they might have already signaled for back up. And if so it won't matter if we get the data or not, we'll have to go," he said. "I'm going to contact Frost and tell them to come down here," he said.

While he was hacking into the computer and calling Frost, Scarlet observed the door. The FNG could hear something on the other side. She slowly walked over to it, lifting her gun up slightly. Scarlet reached the door as she slowly pulled it open.

**...**

Frost, Truck and Grinch had just finished clearing out one of the rooms they'd gone it. So far they've seen nothing that would be useful for them. Frost was starting to believe that they'd gone the wrong way.

Suddenly, the walkie talkie dangling on Frost's waist came on. "Frost," it was Sandman.

"What's the problem?" Frost responded. "You guys have to meet up with us. I'm hacking into the program right now, but I think they know that we're here. So you guys need to hurry up and-"

Sandman was cut off by something that sounded like machine guns being fired.

* * *

><p><strong>I was trying to be really descriptive with the situations they were going through, I hope I didn't make it too boring. Oh and buh, buh, buh! Another cliff hanger, I must really be torturing you guys with those. I promise I'll try and post the next chapter a little quicker (at least quicker than this chapter). So Stay Tune~<strong>


	8. Big News

**Hello there guys… and ladies, it's been quite awhile. I've been perfecting my writing skills. I fixed my grammar/spelling, formatting, and character development, and research. Hell, I even learned how to shoot a real assault rifle and sniper (not joking either) just to get a feel of what it's like. It's really fun, and when I'm airsofting with my buds I can get the feel of what it's like to be in battle (sort of).****  
><strong>But enough about that (I don't want to get off track ;). My point is that after learning all of this new stuff, I reread this story and realized something: THIS IS CRAP!<strong>  
><strong>I honestly didn't give any information at all about Scarlet and her past (leaving you guys in the dark), and I kept putting the word 'as' in it which is really annoying. Not to mention that each sentence doesn't have good definition to it. And I think I could have made the romance story a little more romantic, and gathered more information about the army. I know women can't be in the Special Forces but since this is fan fiction, I can bend the rules and do whatever the hell I want to.<strong>  
><strong>So I'm going to rewrite the story and fix everything. There may be a few new things I'll add, but other than that it'll basically be the same, except laid out better.<strong>  
><strong>It won't take long to start rewriting, probably a week or so I'll post the rewritten first chapter to the story. You'll understand it more when I repost it, so just look out for the story.<strong>**

**P.S. I won't delete this one unless I get a bunch of rude reviews (for some odd reason)**


End file.
